Cycling to Straightaways
by Shortshorty
Summary: [AU] Sasuke is a MAN in denial after having affairs with a wrong MAN. Suddenly, he is told to create a 'new life' in MORE than one way with his EX.lover's [Naruto] EX.wife [Hinata] who still does not know anything. SasuHinaNaru


_Standard disclaimers applies with standard cussing._

Cycling To _Straight_aways

_Chapter 1_

After Kin, another one of his many overwhelmingly clingy secretary shortly informed him that the _ex_-Uzumaki, _now_ Hyuuga Hinata was coming in for an impromptu visit near noon intended for _personal_ matters rather than business (which was also outlandishly, _personally_ approved by his _father, _Uchiha Fugaku rather than _himself_), Uchiha Sasuke nearly choked on his daily morning cup of Earl Grey tea.

The man who has the current leading voted as _Asia's Most Wanted Bachelor_ grimaced noticeably and his fingers twitched almost like rigid sticks (_handsome_ and _muscular_ looking sticks) in the midst of a seizure.

To fully understand _what_ the hell had happened, _why _someone so collected as Uchiha Sasuke was suddenly acting like a nervous dumb-ass, _when_ and _how_ his father, Fugaku, was suspiciously tied into the whole affair, the answer lies in really, _who_ the hell was Hyuuga Hinata. Who was she, anyways? It was a long story.

And the whole story is honestly a tad overdramatic, being overflowed with tears that were either fake like out-of-nowhere eye drops or the real salty substance that comes from your heart and soul. It also have a fair amount of tension, anxiety, anger and laughter, sunshine with rain and sleet that comes with dirty perversion squirming through your nerves and several pinches of crap information helping to make the whole thing up. It additionally has it own stupidity and share of confusion, the confusion like how no one got a thing the dear author attempted to described earlier in the paragraph such as this very sentence. This is it.

There are simple complicity in the lives we are about to explore in the future, which is filled with tons and tons of bullshits and bullshitting bullshitters, creating another heap of heartfelt lies. These were some factors of life where people refused to admit has existed, even when they are backstabbed multiple times or more by their three letters BFF, family, or lovers.

This was what drama was all about. This was what life was all about.

A cool raven haired man in the world knows this.

Another man, but blonde and harbours a love for ramen in the world subconsciously knows this.

And last but not least, a pale and dark haired colour woman encountered this but have yet to noticed it.

To put a story short, Ms Hyuuga Hinata was the older of the two main Hyuuga sisters, having a family that even rivalled Sasuke's in terms of wealth and dysfunctions. As the blood daughter of the highly acclaimed retired film producer, Hyuuga Hiashi (notables were his several collaboration with American film director, Steven Spielburg), she was the older sister of Miss Hyuuga Hanabi, a now famous young woman at the age of 20, who had stealthily returned home with two shining gold medals in female figure skating from the Winter Olympics which then unexpectedly followed her father's footstep as a producer, and surprisingly did a pretty good job at it too.

Another factor about Hinata was that she was also the beloved younger cousin of the famous Hyuuga Neji, a renown actor who was currently on an indefinite vacation as stated in the medias, though his holiday was considered some kind of scam for an unknown illness. It was still highly debated on exactly _where_ his current location was though some fans say they caught glimpse of him somewhere in Australia. Nevertheless, Neji's sudden 'disappearance' after receiving his third Grand Prix (Japanese equivalent to the American Grammy) in the short 5 years of his career did upset numerous fans.

But how the hell did all this crap information relate into the connections between Sasuke and Hinata? The critical point probably is not _in_ Hinata Hyuuga herself.

It was probably who she had been married to that kept her as a vitality for the story.

…And Hyuuga Hinata had been married to none other than Uzumaki Naruto. _He_ was another #1 New York Times best selling author that almost matched against Stephan King though clearly practiced on different genres.

The two adults (not Stephan King), at the somewhat tender age of 25, were both divorced a little over six months ago. It had been a sad time.

-------

Mr. Fugaku Uchiha wanted to speak to his son and Mr. Sasuke Uchiha did not want to speak to his father.

In the end the younger man got his way by saying he needed to finish working on the proposal for the upcoming multi-billion dollar project for producing the worlds next top security equipments and partnership with Sony. Fugaku was pissed off but still say that if Sasuke miss the fundamental information his father needed to tell him, he was going in a very tough ride later-- as in the _son_, not the _father_.

Unfortunately, the young man was too tired and wary to give a damn. Fugaku was too pissed to give another further damn. You can tell that the two were related.

Sasuke rubbed his temples slowly while his inner demons raged. He did not want to see his father because whatever his old man had to say was probably words of '_marriage_' and '_heir_' (which equalled to kids and _women_) and '_early retirement so I can spend the _last_ of my days with your mother_' and so and so.

And what pissed Sasuke foremost was that he would not be having these problems if it weren't for the pathetic fact that his elder bother, Uchiha Itachi, had not been sterile.

He was also deathly afraid if any of these matters that his father wanted to discuss today will relate to his 'meeting' with Hyuuga Hinata in the next hour in any ways.

If his father wanted to talk about heirs (…babies…) and Hyuuga Hinata, it would be a _very_ bad mix for more than one reason.

------

Hyuuga Hinata would admit she would have enjoy a simple life as a housewife maybe, or an independent woman with a job that was capable of supporting her own self. That life sounded exciting in her mind, a journey she had not yet taken filled with life and excitement, ups and downs but a possibly happy ending in the end with a supportive family, family Sundays and all the promise and wishes mixed into one. She had what she dreamt of for some short time and now she was all alone again.

Hinata wished she could have at least returned to square one.

She believes. She believed in happy endings and all the things that gave people happy butterflies. Her… Her ex-husband use to call her the 'weird quiet girl' and then the 'weird quiet girl I love _more_ than ramen' which really meant a lot. She had believed that he had _not_ been lying, he did tease, but never lied. She wonders now if he had been telling the truth. It would be tremendously sad if he had not.

Now, Hinata was going to meet up with his best friend. She felt highly uncomfortable already and added on what they were sure to be to discussed, Hinata felt faint but was obliged to _not_ back out.

Hinata was secretly worried if Sasuke would bring up anything about…Naruto-ku… Naruto-san. If he does, it would be awfully awkward

But luckily, Hinata knew as quiet and cold as the man can be, by all means, Sasuke-san was not someone who liked to dig into other peoples' business. Hopefully.

She clenched tightly onto the Christmas wrapped present that her father had instructed to bring which she did not know what suspiciously may be inside but still had to walk forth towards his office.

------

"…How is your family?" Sasuke asked Hinata, not able to think about anything better to say. They both beside each other in the limo, and neither _physically_ or _emotionally_, they had never been very _close_. They _were_, in ways, childhood friends though…very distant and arranged childhood friends.

"They…they're w-well," Hinata replied hesitantly, not really sure if that was the right answer. Her face was red and Sasuke had the courtesy to pressed lower the car windows in the fear she might collapse. Instead, she asked timidly, "Y-Yours?"

"Fine…" Sasuke tuck his hand into his coat pocket and looked out the tinted windows. From it, he could see his as well as Hinata's reflection.

She was the quiet type, neat, and over self conscious. How clichéd, her being pairing up with Naruto, he thought. Opposite attract, wasn't it? Then it would make Sasuke and her both the same. Sad.

"How about you?" he asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Suddenly, he wondered if she and Naruto had slept together before, figuratively. He felt somewhat infuriated at the idea. "I've heard that you've moved out of the Hyuuga Household."

"…I-I'm fine." after a moment, Hinata added, "Thank… you for asking…"

She's weird and polite. Sasuke decided. It was exactly like how the blonde use to tell him in private, during the only time they can _be_ with each other.

He remembers how the baka confess about the guiltiness he feels whenever he sees or sees anything that reminds himself of his soon to be wife. As it turned out, a lot of things reminded the blonde of Hinata. In the end, Sasuke would just pick up his clothes and leave. These proceedings stopped occurring occasionally a little less than a year ago.

Sasuke always feels the same way almost, as if he owed the pale woman something. He did, he just does not know how to make up for it.

Hinata suddenly muttered something with a light blush. Then twiddling her fingers gently, she added, "You have…heard about the p-proposal and…"

"Proposal? What proposal?" Unexpectedly, Sasuke felt a shiver creep up his spine, pulled out of his previous reminiscences.

Blinking, she seemed to look even more pale then she already is. "Oh." she echoed numbly. "I guess… I mean, um, I feel…" The vehicle stopped abruptly, the driver informed them that they've arrived at the restaurant.

Sasuke then wondered why Hinata was acting like someone who had a little kid innocently asked what sex was or something. Of course, he continues procrastinating inside; it was because whatever they were to talk about had a sex related subject in it.

Then it hit him. It was either that _she_ knew about the…affair, or…

Sasuke gaped momentarily. "Please tell me. Now."

-------

That night, both Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke had nightmares about each other. Purely frightening nightmares.

Hinata cannot believe what she had told Sasuke that afternoon and Sasuke cannot believe what she had told him that afternoon.

They, of course, did not have the nightmares together in the same bed or anything like that. The thing was, just not _yet_.

-------

In a Cathay Pacific plane heading to Tokyo from New York after a press conference for his new novel, Uzumaki Naruto suddenly found a leak in his cup ramen. It burnt his hand.

This was a bad sign for all. He called the flight attendant right away.

* * *

AN: This is a new story. Posting new stories scares me and this needs total major editing. So technically, its a Sasu-Hina-Naru triangle with a dab of yaoi. lol. I hope people will/might like this. And please review...REVIEW... I will cherish them forever. O.O

* * *


End file.
